Dances With Wolves
by Flack's Angel
Summary: Klaroline. Takes place from 3x15 forward. Summary Sucks. Caroline is Struggling with her feelings. She is having a hard time not feeling guilty after Kol was stabbed. Named because I've been wondering why Caroline has yet to be called Dances with Wolves.


Dances with Wolves

A Klaroline Novel

Chapter ONE: Caroline's P.O.V

The Look on Klaus' face when he felt the proverbial knife in the back was heartbreaking.

"What did you do?" He yelled as he came at me

"Nothing…I..I..Swear." I yelled but the look on his face was heartbreaking when he realized that it wasn't him who was stabbed in the back, but that of his baby brother Kol.

"Kol" He realized and ran back to the diner.

Suddenly feeling very guilty for I don't know betraying…I guess that is what I am feeling…like I betrayed HIM somehow. I set him up to be harmed. I began to walk home, as I was walking home I was trying to figure out why I was feeling guilty for setting him up. I mean he has tried to kill me at least once. He Killed Jenna, He Killed Elena, even though she is technically alive but that wasn't for a lack of trying, and because Elena is actually alive we should technically say he killed John. John wouldn't be dead if he hadn't need to bind his spirit with Elena's to keep her alive (and Human). He tried to Kill Tyler. Hell he even had Tyler try and kill me. So I am guess what I need the answer to his….Why. Do. I. Feel. Guilty?

I got home very quickly, I think because I was to busy thinking, and the fact that Mystic Falls is like the size of a shoe box, but anyway I am home.

I walk into the kitchen and surprise; surprise…Mom is not home, there's a shocker. I walked over to the refrigerator and opened the bottom right hand drawer and pulled out a blood bag, I ripped the top off and poured it into a coffee mug sitting on the counter, I then walked over to the microwave and nuked it for 45 seconds to warm it up. I stood there still thinking over why I feel bad about what happened tonight.

BEEP BEEP BEEP went the microwave pulling me out of my thoughts. I yanked open the door to the microwave and pulled out my cup. I checked to make sure there was no splatter left in the microwave before closing the door.

I turned and went up to my room and sat on my bed. Looking to the night stand I saw the box Klaus had left for the second time. I opened it and pulled out the drawing he left me. I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. It was a drawing of me standing next to the horse at the Mikaelson Ball.

It is so beautiful. He must have drawn it from memory because I didn't recall a Photographer standing near by.

I took a few sips of my "Drink" before putting it down on the night stand.

I lay back on my bed and reread the sentence at the bottom right of the parchment he drew on. 'Thank You For Your Honesty, Klaus'

I keep thinking of all the bad he has done, but I haven't thought of the good he has done. I mean he saved my life. He saved me when he could have just left me to die and rot. He also picked out the most beautiful dress for me to wear to his party, and he also remembered my birthday with the most beautiful bracelet.

Now, I know the dress and the bracelet are trivial and materialistic, and I try not to think how pretty they are but he did save my life. Those other two things I didn't need.

Maybe when he saved me it did some weird sire bit thing to me too. I know highly improbable but I need a reason for it. _Maybe you love him _came a voice in my head. I shuddered when I thought about it, but…could it be? Could I be in love with him?

I surmised that I needed to go and talk to him, but I couldn't move. For some reason I feared that If I showed my face he might just go and rip my head off: Realistically and Metaphorically.

After a few minutes of silently contemplating my next move. I bounced up and put the glass down.

I was at the mansion soon after, and was knocking on the door before I could realize what I was doing.

I waited and then no one came to the door. I was turning to leave when suddenly the door opened slowly and I saw Elijah standing there.

"Caroline…what are you doing here?" Elijah asked…genuinely surprised to see me.

"I need to talk to Klaus." I flustered, because I wasn't sure if Elijah knew about my involvement with the stabbing of Kol or not.

"He's up stairs with Rebekah. If you'll excuse me I must be going now." Elijah said completely opening the door and then grabbing his suitcases and walking out. Leaving the door open as if telling me 'Go On Then.'

"Bye Elijah…I'll miss you" I said. He is the only original that I genuinely like…

"I'll miss you too." Elijah said calling back.

I walked into the house (err Monstrosity) and used my vampire speed to climb the stairs. I wasn't sure which room he was in so I focused until I heard Rebekah and Klaus talking.

"_Well Aren't we a pair."_ Klaus said

"_There is something you should see." _Rebekah told him.

I stood still. I didn't want to alert them that I was here. If they didn't already know I was here that is.

"_You come to gloat about your skills as a torturer have you?"_ Klaus asked Rebekah. I heard footsteps so she must have walked towards him.

"_Look at the markings on the wall…The native tell the story of our family. It also shows the Natives worshiping at the great oak tree. The same tree that can kill us."_ Rebekah told him.

"_Well that tree is gone so we don't need to worry."_ He told her

"_Humph. Look at the markings that precedes it…it's the Native Calendar…that great white oak tree was growing 300 years after we returned to the old world. There must have been a sapling or something. It's not over Nik."_ She said.

I waited a good 30 seconds or so before I headed (Human Speed) towards the voices.

Once I reached the room, I knocked on the door frame. Both Brother and Sister turned and looked at me. Rebekah looked as though she wanted to rip my non-beating heart from my body, and Klaus had that you betrayed me face back on.

Klaus was standing by the fire place with his sketch book in hand and was throwing sketches he drew into the fire place.

"Oh its you…Dances with Wolves, What are you doing here? Have come to finish my brother off?" Rebekah asked taking a defensive stance a short distance in front of Klaus.

"I came to talk to Klaus, not you 'Homicidal Barbie'" I sneered as if saying your going start name calling now? Klaus chuckled.

"Leave us be Bekah. If she wants to talk then we'll talk." Klaus said and Rebekah turned to look at him as if asking him 'Are you Crazy?'

"Go on…be a good girl Bekah." Klaus said and she Humphed again and turned and walked out, but not before muttering about he never listens to her and how he would rather be around "Dances with Wolves" than his own sister.

After Rebekah left I walked further into the room till I was about 3 feet from him.

"What are you doing here Miss Forbes?" He asked, surprisingly not calling me 'Love' or 'Sweetheart'

"You know…since you left me over by the bench in front of the grill I can't help but feel I some how betrayed you; Which is really confusing for me, because you have tried to kill me at least twice, and yet I still feel guilty for luring you outside. So Why? Why do I feel so guilty? Yes you did save me that one time, but does that really forgive the hell you put this town through?" I vented to the source of my frustrations. He had stopped tossing his drawings into the fire to look at me. He was looking at me with a mixture of Love/Betrayal/Sorrow.

"…I do feel betrayed…I feel betrayed because… you're the only person I have let my guard down around in 1000 years and you…you…You know what your right, I have no right to feel betrayed by you. I have put this town through hell and yes I have tried to kill you, now if that is all I wish to be left alone." He started out saying with a cracking voice and then he must have realized how vulnerable he sounded because as he was finishing up he was clenching his jaw. He then turned and resumed tossing his sketches into the fire.

I took that as my cue to leave…that is if I wanted to remain intact. As I was walking to the door I noticed a bunch of sketches of me…My heart started to break. Once I reached the door I said "Just so you know, the reason I came over here tonight…was not to give you a hard time. I promise. I came here to figure out why…I am having trouble not feeling guilty, and then I realized…I think I am…Forget it. You don't want to hear it." I left the room and headed for the stairs. I slowly started to walk down and before I reached the bottom, there was Rebekah standing menacingly and glaring at me.

"can't you just leave my brother alone? All he has done lately has been because of his love for you. So either tell him you love him or leave him alone. Because after tonight…He will never have anything to do with you again." She said.

"This is none of your business Rebekah. Now move." Said finishing my walk down the stairs and over to the door.

"He is my brother and he is in pain and this time it's not because of his Vampire or Wolf side but because of his human side. Now leave and don't show yourself here again." Rebekah said walking up the stairs I briefly turned my head to see if a knife was going to approach me but I saw Klaus at the Top of the stairs.

"I do love him" I realized, not realizing I said it out loud. I opened the door to leave but suddenly the door closed

"Rebekah just let me leave" I said before turning to see Klaus standing behind me with his arm extended to keep the door shut. He stepped forward and softly pinning me to the door.

"Love, why would you want to leave after dropping a bomb like that?" Klaus said and then using the arm that was keep the door closed he gently brushed my cheek before he kissed me. It was sweet and gentle, a definite sweet contradiction to his normal personality.

To Be or Not To Be

Continued

You tell me.

Good…Bad

Just to Be straight up and Honest…I am Terrible about Updating my stories.


End file.
